


Oh, no. She's hot.

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [17]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Beau and Jester have a conversation.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Femslash February 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Kudos: 56
Collections: Femslash February





	Oh, no. She's hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'Jock/Goth'.
> 
> This is a modern AU.

"Oh, no. She's hot." The moment the words left her mouth, Beau wished she grab them and stuff them in her mouth.

Jester looked around curiously. "Who's hot, Beau?"

"Stop _staring_ , Jester." Beau elbowed her friend in the side, hard.

Jester blinked at the only other woman working out, and then turned to Beau. "Wait, _Yasha_? But you see her _all_ the time."

"Not like this." Beau waved her hands aimlessly. Normally, Yasha wore lots of black and layers. At the moment, she just had on shorts and a halter top, showing off lots of pale skin, currently glistening with sweat. "Working out."

After studying Yasha for a moment, Jester glanced at Beau curiously. "You find her hotter because she's all sweaty and stuff?"

"Did you see her _guns_ , Jester?" Beau could feel her heartbeat speeding up at the memory of Yasha's arms flexing as she used the equipment.

"You want to bone Yasha now?" Jester's frown hadn't faded. Then she tilted her head to one side thoughtfully. "Can two women even bone?"

Beau shook her head. "Not literally, but-- _fuck_!"

"What are you two talking about?" Yasha had appeared around the corner where they'd been talking. She had a towel draped around her neck now and carried a bottle in one hand.

Though she scrambled for an idea, Beau's mind came up blank. "Nothing!"

"Beau wants to bone--" Beau quickly covered Jester's mouth with one hand.

Offering a weak smile, Beau told Yasha, "Don't mind Jester."

"...Okay." Yasha looked from one to the other with raised eyebrows. "I'm done with the equipment if you wanted to use it now."

Beau nodded quickly. "Okay, thanks, Yasha."

"Why didn't you tell her the truth, Beau?" Jester demanded once Yasha had left and Beau finally dropped her hand.

Keeping her voice low, Beau hissed: "You don't tell other people's secrets, Jester."

"Everyone knows you want Yasha, though." Jester planted her hands on her hips.

Beau made a face in acknowledgement and retorted, "I can _pretend_."


End file.
